


Too Hot the Eye of Heaven Shines

by CydSA



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is a prince waiting for true love. Adam is a slave too afraid to hope. All they have to do is make a wish. The fairies want to make sure it comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot the Eye of Heaven Shines

Kris kicked at the grass, frustrated, and looked up at the sky.

"Why the long face?" Matt was lying on his back, arms tucked behind his head and watching the clouds drifting lazily in the sunlight sky.

Kris sighed, "I'm not sure, but I feel like there's something missing. That there has to be something more for me. Surely my life isn't always going to be just this!" he waved his hands in the air, indicating everything around them.

Matt snorted and said, "I'll bet the whole world wants to have your life." He plucked a blade of grass out and stuck it in his mouth. "So, what do you want then, what do you dream about?"

Kris lowered himself to the grass next to Matt, propped his chin in his raised knees and whispered, "I want to fall in love with someone who loves me just as I am."

Matt shot him a startled glance. "You're a prince, princes don't marry for love."

"This prince wants to." Kris muttered.

"Your father won't allow it," Matt told him.

"He might, if I asked him," Kris said. Matt looked at him doubtfully.

Kris nodded dolefully and twisted a dandelion between his fingers. "Yeah, he wants me to get married, but also, he loves me and wants me to be happy." He sounded more hopeful than sure.

"So, true love is the only thing you really want in life?" Matt asked, eyebrows raised and Kris nodded. "Seriously? You're the heir to the throne and all you want is love." He shook his head, "I'm embarrassed to call you a man!"

Kris pursed his lips and blew and watched the tiny white tufts whisked away by the breeze. "I wish that I could fall in love with someone and that they would love me for me and not because I'm a prince."

"Not gonna happen. The whole world knows who you are. I think you're pretty much screwed," Matt said unhelpfully.

"Yeah," Kris sighed unhappily, "I guess not."

_we'll see about that!_ Alli thought, perched on the tree above the two men. _everyone deserves a happily ever after, even a prince_

She reached out and caught one of the dandelion tufts wafting past and blew softly. _I grant your wish, my little prince; I give you one love true; I'll send you one who knows you not but will love only you_

_you're interfering again_ Megan's eyes were narrowed and her face was chiding. Alli glowered. _you can't keep changing human destiny_

_I'm not_ Alli pouted, _I just want the prince to be happy_

Megan sighed, her wings drooping, _Baby girl, you can't keep playing matchmaker like this. You need to let them find each other_

_But the prince won't find his true love unless I make sure it happens_ Alli protested. _I want to give him a chance_

Megan nodded and patted Alli's shoulder. _I know that you love your charges, baby, but they have to…_ She trailed off, eyes thoughtful, and then tapped a finger on her lips. _you think Adam..?_

Alli nodded vigorously. _Yes! Yes! Adam!_ her little face was bright and hopeful and Megan smiled.

_I think that you could be right about this, baby girl_ she laughed and the wind danced. _finally we've found someone worthy of our Adam_

Kris and Matt glanced around warily as the breeze tickled their ears and Kris took a deep breath and felt the wind slide down his throat in a long icy gulp.

"Uhhh…" he gurgled and Matt slapped him on his back as he started coughing.

"You okay?" Matt asked and he nodded, eyes streaming as the burning faded.

"That was…weird," he gasped and choked as the winter chill moved back up and out again. It felt like it was pulling part of him with it.

Matt looked around and whispered, "I think the fae are here." Kris paled and then they heard the tinkling giggles in the air.

"I think you're right," Kris said nervously and they quickly headed back to their horses.

_he's so wonderful!_ Alli sighed ecstatically _he'd be so good to Adam_

_remember, you can only grant the wish for a day, baby girl_ Megan warned but Alli was already flitting off into the trees, delighted with her day's work.

Adam stared out of the window at the forest and sighed. He heard the clatter of shoes on the stairs and hurriedly picked up the broom next to him and started whisking at the kitchen floor.

Daniel and Scott came rushing into the kitchen, shoving hard at each other as they got stuck in the doorway. Adam looked down to hide his laugh. It wouldn't be healthy for him to be caught laughing at them.

"Move, you fat pig!" Daniel shoved at Scott who shoved back hard and Daniel stumbled into the kitchen and howled as he stubbed his foot on one of the chair legs. "Fucker!" They spent a few moments shouting at each other before they spotted Adam.

He felt like a tiny little fish being circled by two very sharp-toothed sharks as they approached him from opposite sides.

"Hello, Adam," Scott sing-songed as he came nearer.

Daniel bared his teeth in a facsimile of a smile as he closed in from the other side. "Morning, kitchen boy," he greeted and Adam felt his stomach drop as they reached him.

Scott ran a hand from Adam's shoulder, down his arm until he dug cruel fingers into his side, pinching hard. Daniel moved in so that he was pressed against Adam down the entire right side of his body, hands poking and prodding and hurting. They made sure that the bruises never showed.

Adam tried to control the flinch because he knew that they wanted him to fight, to protest and then he would pay in bruises and blood, so he stood there, still, silent, terrified.

"Scott! Daniel!" The sharp tones of his owner, Lord Simon Cowell, gave Adam a chance to breathe a sigh of relief. "Will you leave Adam alone please, he has chores to do." The two men sprang away from Adam, protesting their innocence.

Lord Cowell gave them each a glare and snapped at Adam, "We are running out of firewood. Get some."

Adam ran out of the kitchen willingly, stopping only to collect the axe leaning against the small pile of already cut logs outside. He didn't stop again until he reached the safety of the woods.

Gasping and fighting back tears, he headed to the small grove where he usually spent his mornings. The clearing welcomed him with the soft trickle of the brook and the sweet tweeting of the birds and he flung himself into the water, scrubbing at his skin until it was pink and burning and he felt clean again.

"I hate them!" he whispered, "I hate them, I hate them!" He had been told never to hate anyone and above all things to love and worship his owner, but the burning in the pit of his stomach would not go away. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't hate Scott and Daniel and he didn't understand why Lord Cowell let them hurt and degrade him. He was a slave, but surely if he could only get to the city somehow and talk to someone, then perhaps they could help him escape this life.

But no one ever came here and he was never allowed to go further than the forest so he never saw anyone other than the Cowells. He splashed more water on his hot face and then closed his eyes. "Just one day, I want to be happy for just one day," he told the river and it bubbled back at him.

_I don't want him to be sad anymore_ Alli's lip wobbled and Megan cuddled her close, patting her gently.

_none of us do, baby girl_ Alli rubbed her fists over her eyes and fluttered closer to Adam's hunched over form.

Adam felt a shiver of something near him and wondered if the fae were about. They seemed to like this clearing although they had never shown themselves to him, no matter how much he assured them that he would never hurt them. He hoped they believed him, despite their shyness.

The sound of horses crashing through the bushes sent him lurching to his feet and stumbling out of the brook and behind the big tree that he called the grove guardian.

_when will the prince find him?_ Alli asked, never taking her eyes off him.

_soon, baby, really soon_Megan perched on a flower and propped her chin on her knees. _right about now, in fact_she stated with a grin.

Kris and Matt burst out of the trees, sweating and laughing and shouting. They threw themselves out of their saddles and flung themselves face first into the stream.

"I won!" Matt declared through gulps of cool water.

Kris sent a wave of water at him and Matt yelled in surprise. The water fight that followed entertained the fae as well as the slave crouched behind the tree.

Eventually, they pulled off their shirts and sat on the river bank, soaking up the heat of the day. Just that moment, the sun chose to break through the clouds and a lone ray lovingly shone on Kris, highlighting the golden skin of his chest and the shadowed dip of his hips.

_Adam!_ shouted Alli _your prince has come!_

Adam felt a surge of something push against his belly, it was hot and urgent and for the first time in his life, he wanted something just for himself. He found himself standing up and moving forward out of hiding before he could stop himself.

"Good day sirs," he kept his voice low, he didn't want to startle the gentlemen. They both leapt to their feet and stared at him.

"Fuck!" yelled the man with curly hair and wide mouth. The other man, the pretty tiny man that made Adam feel things said nothing. He just looked at Adam and he felt that curl of fire in his belly again.

"I am Adam. This is my master, Lord Simon Cowell's forest. I am obligated to advise you that you are trespassing." Adam kept his voice soft and his gaze lowered. All he wanted to do was stare at the golden man.

"I'm Sir Matthew Giraud and this is…" the knight stopped and Adam flashed his gaze up to see him looking at the golden man in question.

"I am Kris," he said and Adam filed the information greedily away. He kept his eyes on the forest floor and then saw booted feet come into sight. He lifted his gaze and found himself sinking into eyes so dark they made him think of Lord Cowell's nightly hot cocoa.

"I am Adam," he said and then wanted to kick himself.

"You said that already," Kris told him, a smile in his voice and a curve on his mouth. Adam thought about biting that lower lip and then felt his brain freeze as he tried to control his thoughts.

"I am sorry, my lord," he gasped out and then knelt on the grass in front of him.

"I am no lord," Kris told him and Adam heard a sound of protest from Sir Matthew. He kept kneeling though and felt a hot hand drop onto his shoulder. "Please, stand up, Adam. I don't like people kneeling to me." Adam stayed where he was, savouring the burn of flesh on flesh.

"I am a slave, your companion is a knight, I must remain bowed down," he said and then was startled as Kris knelt down in front of him, body so near he could feel the warmth of his skin.

"Then I will kneel with you," Kris told him softly and everything else faded away as they stared at each other.

_do they see? do they know?_ Alli asked Megan excitedly and Megan nodded.

_they see, baby girl, they know_ Megan scooted over off the flower and joined Alli on a twig on a willow tree.

"Kris?" Matt asked quietly and Kris dragged his gaze away from the beautiful face in front of him to look at his friend. "He's a slave," he reminded his prince.

"I don't care," Kris told him, "You should go home now." He turned back to Adam, dismissing Matt, eyes tracking the path of freckles across the high cheekbones down the strong nose and circling a mouth that begged kissing. He saw raven black hair and heaven blue eyes and wanted to touch and take and own.

"I don't think…" Matt began and stopped when Kris' fierce glare pinned him. He held his hands up and said, "Fine, I'll go, but if you're not back by dark, I'm sending out the troops."

Kris nodded and then Matt ceased to exist for both of them. They stayed there, kneeling and staring at one other while Matt climbed on his horse and crashed back into the woods.

"I know you," Kris said softly.

Adam shook his head, "I have not known anyone but Lord Cowell and his household. I was bought into his house when I was still a young child."

Kris couldn't stop himself and he reached out and traced the bow of Adam's top lip, thumb scraping slightly on the soft skin. The low moan that tore out of Adam's throat gave him courage and he shuffled forward on his knees, so that they were touching, from knee to shoulder and then he wrapped his arms around Adam's waist.

"I know you," he repeated and the sound that Adam made was almost inhuman. A moment later Kris felt Adam's arms go around him, clamp tight and pull him up and in and then it was his turn to make a noise that would have embarrassed him if there was a thought left in his head.

"I know you," Kris told Adam again as he moved one hand up and framed that perfect face. "I've seen you in my dreams a thousand times and I've never been able to see your face until now."

He moved his face nearer and whispered, "I know you." Then he kissed him.

_its working!_ Alli jumped up and down, clapping her hands in glee and Megan grabbed her before she toppled off the twig. _they're so beautiful_

Megan nodded, her face a little sad. _they are_

Alli dropped her head on Megan's shoulder and sighed in happiness, _now they need to live happily ever after_ she declared.

Megan shook her head, _baby girl, you need to remember that they only get this day and then it's back to the real world_

Alli bounced to her feet and then took to the air, wings whirring angrily, _that's not fair! I promised him one true love!_ she was crying with rage and flitting up and down and side to side frantically.

_Kris is a prince, baby, Adam is a slave, it can't work_ Megan's reasonable tone did nothing to calm Alli.

_**No!**_ she shouted and the sky cracked and tore into the sky, blade sharp and furious.

_Allison!_ Megan called but the little fae was surging higher and higher until she was a shining speck in the day sky. _Come back here right this minute!_ she called.

_No!_ Alli yelled defiantly, _I promised!_ Megan took off after her, chasing her through the clouds.

Adam heard the thunder crash across the heavens and pulled away from Kris, mouth raw and bruised and hungry.

"I should go," he mumbled and Kris silenced him with another kiss, taking him under in a wave of desire and heat and he fell back into the soft grass, Kris plastered to him.

"I'm never letting you go," Kris told him around his mouth, tongue pressing against his lips. Adam didn't know what to do so he opened his mouth to tell Kris to stop and then felt him push in, warm and damp and Adam let himself sink into Kris' embrace with a groan.

Adam let his hands wander over the smooth golden skin of Kris' back, then when Kris tilted his hips and pressed his …oh…Adam surged up and rolled over, keeping Kris tightly against him.

He looked down at Kris, chest heaving as he lifted himself up, lower half of his body still pressed against Kris. He watched as the skin of Kris' chest took on a rosy blush and he tried the same move that Kris had made earlier, canting his hips so that his cock pressed against Kris'.

His reward was a gasp and a moan and that sinful mouth falling open and Kris begging, "I want you to…I want you to touch me, take me."

Kris opened his eyes and Adam fell into the ocean of heat there. "I'm serious. Adam, I need you."

Adam felt his heart sink and he blinked. "I don't know what to do," he admitted and Kris smiled up at him.

"Well then, the first thing we should do is take off our clothes." Kris lay there as Adam leaned back on his haunches and pulled off his shirt. "You are so gorgeous," Kris told him reverently and Adam felt his fingers fumble on the rope belt around his waist. His pants fell down around his hips and Kris' hands came up and bracketed them at the curve of the oblique muscles. Adam felt his stomach clench as thumbs pressed in on sensitive skin and he reached for Kris' belt.

Hips lifted obligingly and Adam tugged Kris' breeches off and then they were skin on skin and Adam thought for a moment that if he died right now, he would die happy and wanting for nothing. Then Kris moved his hand and wrapped his fingers around Adam's cock and he made a muffled noise halfway between a shriek and a groan and Kris laughed, low and dirty. Adam stopped thinking about dying and concentrated on feeling.

"Do you want to learn more?" Kris asked and all Adam could do was nod mutely and let Kris push him onto his back, onto the pile of their clothes and then his body bowed up as Kris set his mouth on his cock and took him into warm wet heat. He didn't last long.

Adam lay gasping and sweating and waited for his body to stop shaking apart. Kris lifted his head and the little smirk was annoying but justified. "Now you try," Kris said and Adam got his unruly body working enough to tuck Kris back beneath him.

He got distracted along the way though, smooth skin covering hard muscles twitched beneath the double caress of his hands and mouth. Kris whined a little and wriggled, telling Adam what he wanted with his body. Adam wasn't going to be hurried though. This might be the only chance he ever had to do this so he was going to take his time.

He stroked and pressed and licked and nibbled and explored every inch of Kris' skin. Kris moaned and whimpered and begged and pleaded but for the first time in his life, Adam felt free to do what _he_ wanted. It was glorious.

He allowed his hands to roam until they reached the proud heat of Kris' cock and he grasped it in his hand and let his thumb trail over the leaking tip. Kris twisted and rolled and Adam held him down with a firm hand.

"Let me, please," he asked softly and Kris looked at him through dazzled and wanting eyes.

"Anything you want," Kris panted and then told Adam with his groans and sighs and pleas what felt right and good. Adam felt himself hardening again as he watched Kris coming apart beneath him and he wanted.

Suddenly Kris arched up and came, shouting in pleasure and Adam leaned down and licked the come from his belly, tasting salt and sweat and Kris. He felt something inside him ease and he dropped down, forehead resting in the sticky mess on Kris' stomach.

"Adam," Kris whispered eventually and he lifted his head to look up the length of Kris' chest to meet those soft dark eyes.

"Yes?" he asked.

Kris shook his head. "I just wanted to say your name," and he smiled and Adam found himself smiling back at him.

They staggered to the stream and washed each other in the cold water, laughing and splashing and kissing. Adam liked kissing very much. He thought it might prove to be his very favourite activity in the entire world.

He looked up and saw that the sun had moved down low in the sky and remembered that he had a household to get back to. He jumped up and started pulling on his clothes in panic.

"What's wrong?" Kris asked as he searched desperately for his belt.

"I must go back to my home! Lord Cowell will be very angry with me!" He bit out and then stopped when Kris put a hand on his arm.

"Does Lord Cowell…does he beat you?" Kris enquired and Adam stared at him in shock.

"Only if I deserve it," Adam assured him, "He is a firm but fair master."

Kris' mouth tightened and he asked," Do you want me to speak to Lord Cowell, to explain…"

Adam's heart stopped in terror. "No!" he blurted, "Please, it would not be…" he tried again, "it would not go well with me if he knew that I had been with you instead of fulfilling my duties."

Kris' lips tightened in frustration but he finally nodded and sighed, "Will I see you again?"

Adam stopped his frantic search and looked at Kris, mesmerised by his face. "I don't know," he admitted, "today is the first time that I have met anyone outside of my master's household."

Kris looked startled and asked, "You don't know anyone else but your master and his people?"

Adam shook his head. "I do not."

Kris pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them. "Do you know where you are from? Who your people were before you were bought by Lord Cowell?"

Adam shook his head again, tying his belt. "No. I think I am from another country though." He looked down at Kris and stated, "I have not seen anyone who looks like me."

Kris snorted derisively, "You haven't actually _seen_ anyone," he pointed out and Adam nodded gloomily at that truth.

Adam held out his hand and said, "I must go."

Kris stood up and walked to him, threw his arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "I know," he murmured against the skin of Adam's throat. "But I know where you live now and I **will** find you again."

Adam shook his head frantically. "No! You must not!" He lowered his gaze and whispered, "Lord Cowell's sons…they are not good men," he paused, "they would not like it if…" he stopped and then raised his hands helplessly. "They are not good men," he repeated and watched as Kris' face turned stony.

"Very well," Kris said and then he kissed him, "perhaps we will meet again in the forest one day."

Adam nodded, collected his axe and some firewood, and headed back to the Cowell mansion, heart sore and heavy.

_it isn't fair_ Alli sobbed into Megan's shoulder they should be together forever and now they'll never find true lo-oo-ove

Megan patted her softly _oh baby girl, you knew that this was never going to last_

_but wh-hhyy?_ she wailed _true love should always triumph!_

_of course it should_ the new voice made them look up and Queen Lil stood on a petal, hands on hips _what is this I hear about true love?_

Alli scrambled into the fae queen's arms and bawled out the whole story, hiccupping and stumbling over her words until eventually Lil said, _enough, Allison, let me think_ she pursed her lips and tapped one long finger against her cheek and Alli and Megan watched her hopefully.

_right, you granted the wish to Prince Kris_ she said thoughtfully and they both nodded. _which means that Adam still has a wish remaining_ she mused and smiled at their eager nods. _that settles it then_ she declared triumphantly, _we just need to grant Adam his wish!_

The other two fae stared at her in wonder and then Alli clapped her hounds, bouncing in the air in little spurts _that's perfect!_ she yelled and flew into the Fae Queen's arms _I love you so much_

Queen Lil squeezed her and said _I love you too, little fae, now you both need to be vigilant so that you're right there when Adam makes his wish_

_what if he doesn't wish for true love_ Megan asked worriedly.

Lil laughed and the birds of the forest burst into song, _I know our Adam_ she said _he was born for love and happiness_ she smiled at Megan _we just need to make sure he gets it_ A small frown crossed her brow as she said _he's had too many years of servitude. It's time for him to leave that house_ she kissed Alli and Megan on the cheek and flew off in a shower of sun-bright sparks.

Alli turned to Megan _to true love?_ she asked and Megan smiled.

_to true love_ she nodded and they headed for the Cowell home.

 

Kris moped around the castle for a few days, sighing pointedly around his father until eventually King Neil asked exasperatedly, "Are you wanting to tell me something, Kristopher?"

Kris sat down on the arm of his father's throne and leaned against his big shoulder. "I think I found the person I want to marry," he told him.

The king nearly jumped off the throne in glee. "Who is it? Is it someone I know? What is her name? Is she from a good family?" he peppered the questions at Kris until eventually Kris held up his hands.

"Whoa, Papa, take a breath there." He went around to the front of the throne and knelt in front of his father. "I need you to listen to me and not say anything until I'm done, okay?"

Neil nodded but said, "Do you think your mother needs to hear this?" Kris nodded reluctantly and Neil bellowed for one of the pages to go and get the queen. Kris sat down on the step and waited for his mother.

Queen Kimberly bustled in about three minutes later, out of breath and smiling, "Oh, my darling boy, you've found someone!" she bubbled and swept Kris up into a soft maternal embrace. News travelled quickly as always.

Kris allowed the hug for a moment and then twisted gently away. "Mama, Papa, I don't know how happy you are going to be once I tell you about them." He felt a sick feeling twist in his stomach and took a deep breath. "First thing, it's not a she, Adam is a man." He waited and watched but beyond a slight tightening of his jaw, his father didn't show any emotion.

Kris let the breath out and then said, "Adam is also a slave, and he belongs to Lord Simon Cowell." Neil and Kimberley exchanged glances and then looked back at Kris.

"Lord Cowell is a good man," Neil told him, "he has the reputation for fairness although some regard him as harsh."

Kris nodded and replied, "Adam said the same." Then he looked at his father and asked, "Is that all you're going to say?"

His parents looked at one another again and then his mother stepped forward again and hugged Kris. "Do you love him?" she asked.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know, I only spent a few hours with him," then he buried his head in the familiar curve of her neck and whispered, "Oh Mama, but those were the happiest hours of my life." She cuddled him close as he said, "I just took one look at him and wanted to keep him forever."

His father spoke from behind him, "Are you sure, Kristopher?"

Kris pulled away from his mother and went to kneel before the king, head bowed. "My king, my father, if nothing else, I beg you, please release him from his servitude. He has been a slave all his life and does not know where he comes from. Even if you do not wish me to marry him, then at least, please free him."

King Neil looked down at the earnest face of his son and touched his face. "You know that I hate slavery, my boy, do you honestly think that I would leave someone dear to you in such straits?"

He called for his aide, Sir Ryan and told him, "Find this boy, purchase him from Lord Cowell, no matter the cost and bring him here." The efficient Sir Ryan bowed and left the throne room.

Kris hurled himself at his father and was caught tightly in the arms that had cradled him safely since birth. "Papa! I love you so much," he told him, tears hot against his father's throat.

The king cleared his throat, patted his shoulder and said gruffly, "I want to meet this boy that makes you smile like you do when you talk about him."

Kris looked at him and asked, "I do?"

His mother came forward and rubbed his back. "Oh sweetheart, you could light up the castle with your smile."

Kris scrubbed at his red face, but stayed tucked up against his father. "What did I do to deserve parents like you?" he wondered and the queen laughed.

"We're not perfect, darling, we just want you to be happy." She stroked a hand over his hair and he smiled at her.

"I can't wait for you to meet him," he told them, "you're going to love him."

"I am sure we will, son," his father said softly, "if he makes you happy then we're going to love him dearly."

_why hasn't he wished for anything ever?_ Alli asked Megan. They were sitting on the kitchen window sill, watching Adam preparing the evening meal for the Cowells.

_I don't think Adam knows about things like hopes and dreams and wishes, baby girl_ Megan told her and they watched sadly as the Cowell boys came in and pushed and pinched and taunted Adam until their father called them to dinner.

_I hate them_ Alli declared, scowling at Scott &amp; Daniel's departing backs. they're so mean and nasty and… and icky!

Megan chuckled and put a comforting arm around the little fae. _they are really not very nice examples of human kind, are they?_

Alli shook her head vigorously. _they're awful to Adam_ she started sobbing when Adam rubbed at his arm where Daniel had pinched him. _he looks so sad!_ she wailed _why doesn't he wish for Kris?_

Megan sighed _I don't know, baby girl, maybe he doesn't know how?_ She cuddled the weeping fae close and saw as Adam looked out of the window, eyes blurring with tears of her own. _I sure hope he makes his wish soon though, before anything really bad happens to him_

Adam gazed out at the dark forest and wondered where Kris was and if he was alright. He'd been whipped until his back ached when he got home that afternoon but he'd accepted it and gone back to work with a smile on his face. Those few stolen hours he'd spent with his golden Kris were worth any beating he might receive.

"I wonder if he thinks of me," he murmured to the night and the wind whispered assurance back at him.

"He is so beautiful," he sighed, "he must surely be an object of desire for many." Adam felt an unfamiliar rage building within him at the thought of anyone else kissing or touching Kris. He'd never had things of his own, slaves were not allowed to possess anything, so he did not understand this feeling of anger that made him want to shout at everyone not to touch his Kris.

_wish, Adam, wish_ Alli whispered and Adam lifted his head at the gentle caress of the breeze.

"I wish that Kris could be mine," he said softly, "I wish he could be mine to keep, forever and ever."

_done! done! and done!_ Alli declared excitedly, soaring up into the air and whirling in a sparkling circle as Megan laughed _**I grant your wish, my lonely one; True love will find your heart; And once you find that one again; you'll never be apart**_

Adam felt a finger of ice tickle at his lips and surge in when he opened his mouth to gasp, the river of cold slid down his throat and spread to his heart and then he choked as it surged back up out again.

"Adam!" Lord Cowell called, "Where is our dinner?" Adam took a quick drink of water and then hastened to take the food up to the dining room. The fae had something to do with this, he was sure of it.

He served the three Cowell men and waited at the door for any requests they might have. Scott wanted wine, Daniel wanted napkins, Lord Cowell asked for whiskey and Adam was kept busy for the next few hours.

It was close on nine o clock when the doorbell rang. Lord Cowell was in his study, enjoying his evening brandy and Adam went to answer the door. The slim man with the white smile on the other side of the door asked, "May I please speak with the lord of the manor?"

Adam bowed and showed the man into the receiving room, taking his card and handing it to a surprised Lord Cowell.

"Bring him in please, Adam," Lord Cowell told him and Adam went back to fetch the man.

"I am Sir Ryan Seacrest," the man told Adam genially as they walked down the corridor to the study.

"My lord," Adam whispered, eyes lowered deferentially.

"Are you Adam?" Sir Ryan asked and Adam forgot himself for a moment and his eyes flew to the knight's face in surprise.

"My lord? I mean, yes, my lord, I am Adam." The knight nodded to himself and then smiled, teeth dazzling against his tanned skin.

"I am most pleased to meet you, Adam," Sir Ryan said and held out his hand. Adam gaped at him for a moment and then dumbly put his hand in the knight's.

"Adam!" Lord Cowell said sharply and Adam dropped Sir Ryan's hand and fell to the ground with a shudder.

"My lord," he whispered and heard the whistle of the whip before he felt the heat of the lash across his already tender shoulders.

"Lord Cowell!" Sir Ryan's voice was loud and angry and the whipping stopped at once. Adam was horrified at the tone in his voice, no one spoke to Lord Cowell in such a manner. He grew even more afraid for Sir Ryan when the knight stepped in front of him protectively and said to his master, "That will _never_ happen again." Sir Ryan's voice dropped low and menacing and Adam stretched out a trembling hand to take hold of the knight's calf.

He felt the momentary tensing of Sir Ryan's muscles and then the knight stepped back deliberately, shielding Adam with his body. Adam had never been defended by anyone in his life before. He waited, expecting to hear his master cut the knight with his words.

But he didn't. Lord Cowell merely said, "I apologize, Ryan, I forgot myself for a moment there." Adam was astonished. He'd never heard his master apologize for anything.

The knight reached down and put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Stand up, Adam, please." Adam's eyes flew to Lord Cowell's face and obeyed only at his master's stiff nod.

"I have been sent here by the king to purchase your slave, my lord." Sir Ryan spoke firmly and Lord Cowell stared at him in shock.

"My slave?" Lord Cowell asked in confusion, "What does the king want with Adam?"

Daniel and Scott chose that moment to tumble into the room, protesting loudly. "No!" Scott said, "You can't have our slave!" They had obviously been listening at the door.

"He's ours!" Daniel added and they were both silenced at a look from their father. "But Father…" Daniel whined and Lord Cowell held up a hand.

"Not now, Daniel." He looked at Sir Ryan and Adam could see the speculation in his face. "What does the king want with my slave?" he asked again.

Sir Ryan stilled, body taut and he asked stiffly, dangerously quiet, "You question King Neil?" He frowned at Adam's master and said quietly, "You forget yourself Lord Cowell."

Adam watched Lord Cowell pale and he shook his head. "No, of course not. I just wanted…" he trailed off and cleared his throat. "I could not ask the king to pay me for my slave, please, accept Adam as a gift."

Sir Ryan tipped his head and asked, "The ownership papers?" He left no room for argument.

Lord Cowell went to the bureau in the corner of the study and opened a drawer. He pulled out a set of papers and brought them to Sir Ryan. "Tell King Neil that I am ever his humble subject," he said as he handed Adam's life over to a stranger.

"I will." Sir Ryan looked down at Adam and asked, "Are you ready to leave, Adam?"

Adam wasn't sure what to say, what to do. On the one hand was Lord Cowell and everything familiar and on the other was a life he didn't know. "My lord?" he whispered and looked at Lord Cowell.

"You belong to the king now, boy," Lord Cowell said roughly, eyes dark with something Adam couldn't name. Daniel and Scott started making some sort of protest but were silenced at a look from Lord Cowell.

"Come on, Adam," Sir Ryan clasped his shoulder, "We'd best be going now. I want to get back to the palace before the dawn."

Adam stood, trembling, uncertain and gazed at Lord Cowell. "I must go, my lord?" he asked and Lord Cowell nodded brusquely and waved him off.

Adam followed the knight outside dumbly, his entire world falling down around him and then stopped and stared when Sir Ryan indicated that he climb on the second horse he had waiting. "I cannot ride, my lord," he confessed and waited for the blow to fall.

Sir Ryan however merely sighed and then stood at the horse's head and led him to a mounting block. "Come on, my lad, you'll just have to hold on. I presume the king will ensure you are taught once we get to the castle."

Adam gaped at him and asked, "I will be taught to ride?" He could not imagine it.

Sir Ryan laughed and gestured to Adam to come over and mount. "I think you will learn many new and wonderful things, boy. Now come, climb on." Adam cautiously stepped up onto the mounting block and swung a leg over the saddle. He froze when the horse shifted slightly and then relaxed a little when there was no further movement.

"Sir Ryan?" he asked timidly as the knight pulled himself up onto his own mount.

"What is it, Adam?" he said as he reached over and took the reins of Adam's horse in his left hand.

Adam took a deep breath and asked cautiously, "Why _does_ the king want me?"

Sir Ryan didn't look at him as he guided the horses into the forest but he replied, "I am sure the king will be happy to explain everything when he meets you, Adam." His voice was kind but firm and Adam understood that he would have no more questions answered.

_so this is the happy ending, right?_ Alli bounced in the air and looked at Megan expectantly.

_I really don't know, baby girl_ Megan said doubtfully. _usually happy ever after comes at a price_

_pfft!_ Alli declared. _true love will always win_ She sped off after the two men and Megan followed after.

Kris paced the throne room nervously. Matt groaned, "You need to stop doing that, I'm getting dizzy."

Kris stopped and stared at him. "What if he didn't want to be set free? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if...?"

Matt placed his hands on Kris' shoulders and looked at him. "Kris. Stop. Thinking. So. Much." He enunciated the words slowly as though Kris was an infant. Kris started pacing again, stopping briefly to kick Matt's ankle in passing.

"What's taking Ryan so long?" Kris asked impatiently and then heard the sound of voices and his father strode in.

"They're here," Neil said and Kris fell into the nearest chair and put his head between his legs, gulping in deep breaths trying to avoid passing out. King Neil looked at Matt and said, "You'd better take him to the ante chamber. I want to meet this Adam without any input from Kristopher."

Kris started protesting but was dragged out of the throne room with relentless determination. "I hate you," he hissed at Matt who blew him a kiss with the confidence of a childhood friend. They went to the peephole that linked the ante chamber to the throne room and watched.

The doors burst open and Sir Ryan strode in with Adam close at his heels. Kris felt his heart jump when he saw him, just as beautiful but obviously terrified and confused, and then it started trying to beat its way out of his chest to get to Adam.

"He's even prettier than I remember," Matt whispered and yelped when Kris absently reached out and pinched him. "What? I'm complimenting your taste!"

Kris carried on staring at Adam. "He's the future King's consort. You need to start speaking about him with respect." He could feel Matt's eyes on him, wide with shock, but he was focused only on Adam.

"Sir Ryan." King Neil motioned for the knight to come forward and then asked, "Who is this young man with you?"

Sir Ryan took Adam's arm firmly in his grasp and drew him up beside him. "This is Adam, your majesty, he is the slave you wished me to purchase from Lord Cowell."

Neil waved Adam forward and Adam fell to his knees and started crawling. "No! No!" Neil shouted and Adam flinched and cringed and flattened himself on the floor before anyone could take another breath.

Kris wanted to run into the room, but Matt held him fast and whispered into his ear, "Your father will never hurt him, Kris, just wait. Give him a chance." Kris relaxed into his hands and they looked back out again.

"Adam," Neil lowered his voice and frowned when Adam stayed on the ground. He stood up and came down the steps, finally standing in front of Adam's prone form. "Adam," he repeated softly, "please get to your feet."

Adam gave a small moan and shook his head. "Majesty, I cannot, it is not lawful for me to stand in the presence of nobility or royalty."

Neil sighed and then he crouched down, dropping a big hand on Adam's head. "My lad, I am commanding you to stand up."

Adam lifted his head and Kris knew that his father saw in Adam's eyes what Kris had seen. Something noble and wonderful and special. Neil held out a hand and Adam put his trembling hand in the king's.

Neil stood and drew Adam up with him. Then, still holding on to Adam, he turned to Sir Ryan and asked, "How much did Lord Cowell ask you for him?"

Sir Ryan replied with a grin, "He gave him as a gift, majesty." He drew out the ownership papers and handed them to the king with a bow, "Adam is yours, my king."

Neil stared at the sheaf of papers distastefully and stated, "Come this year's referendum, I am calling for the abolition of slavery. To own another human is not right." He looked at Adam and released him. "Do you know why you were sold, boy?"

Adam shook his head, eyes still lowered to the floor and Neil sighed. He walked back to the throne and flipped through the papers, eyes flickering over the deed of sale. "It says that you were sold to Lord Cowell to cover a family debt." He scowled, "At fucking four years old!"

Kris gaped at his father who never swore, except in anger or at injustice. Adam's situation was both. He looked back at Adam who was still staring miserably at the ground.

"His family name is Lambert, Sir Ryan, let's see if you can find out anything about them, please?" Sir Ryan bowed and quickly left the throne room. Adam watched him go with an expression of dismay.

"Adam?" Neil asked and motioned him closer. Adam edged forward and Kris had to suppress a laugh at his father's impatient face. "Here," Neil thrust the papers into Adam's hands and said roughly, "No person should ever belong to anyone but themselves. You are free."

Adam stood there dumbly, staring down at the papers in his hand. "Free?" he whispered and Kris felt his throat close at the desperate hope in his voice. "You have set me free?" he asked and Neil nodded.

"I have. Slavery is unconscionable. Now," he rubbed his hands together, "is there anything you would like to do? Anywhere you would like to go? Anyone you would like to see?" He looked hopefully at Adam and Kris waited with bated breath.

Adam slowly started tearing up the papers, methodically ripping them into shreds until the throne room floor was covered with tiny flakes of white. Kris wanted to jump up and cheer with delight.

He watched as Adam's shoulders straightened and he lifted his head and looked straight at the king and asked, "Can you please help me find someone, your majesty? He's the only person other than Lord Cowell and his household that I have met but, I think perhaps, I could love him."

Neil cleared his throat and said, "Of course, my boy, I'd be delighted to help. Now, do you perhaps have a name for me so that I can start the search?"

Kris felt as though the world stopped turning for that moment, that everything just took a deep breath and then Adam said, "Kris, his name is Kris," and Kris felt his whole body turn into light and air and if Matt still wasn't holding on to him, he was sure he'd have floated up to the ceiling.

"Hmm," Neil said, stroking his chin, and Kris rolled his eyes as his father's terrible acting, "Anything else to go on?" Adam flushed a little and he rubbed at his thighs as though his hands were sweating.

"Well, he's littler than me. And he has brown hair and brown eyes and when he smiles, oh it's like sunshine." Adam rushed out and then stopped as he saw the king's smile. "I'm sorry, your majesty, I don't know anything else about him." Kris wanted to reach out and drag Adam into his arms and tell him every last little detail about himself. "Oh yes and he has a friend, Sir Matthew Giraud," Adam added.

"It's a start," Neil said, "Now, why don't you go with this young lady and she will show you to your room." He motioned for one of the chambermaids to come forward. "You can take a bath and we'll find you something to wear and you can have a good night's sleep." He clasped Adam's shoulder. "We're having a birthday party for the prince tomorrow night and I think that you and he will get along very well. I would love for you to join us."

Adam shook his head, "I can't! I mean, I'm a slave I don't know how to behave with other people, your majesty, I will embarrass you and then you'll…"

Neil halted the frantic babbling, "Adam, you are not a slave any more, I will send someone to help you tomorrow with the basics of etiquette, and I don't care about what other people think." He grinned, "Besides, it's my palace, my party and you're my special guest of honour."

Adam was still shaking his head as the chambermaid took him from the throne room. Kris came out of the ante chamber and looked at his father. "Well?" he asked impatiently, anxious to hear his opinion.

Neil rubbed at his face and said tiredly, "It will not going to be an easy road for you, son, but I can see why you are so drawn to this man." He stared at Kris intently and asked, "Are you sure?"

Kris nodded vigorously. "More than ever." He met his father's gaze and said firmly, "He's what I want."

Neil sighed, "Very well, but I ask that you stay away from him until the party tomorrow night. Give him at least one day to adjust to being a free man. Perhaps even Sir Ryan will find his family in the interim."

Kris mumbled, "I want to be his family," and subsided reluctantly at a sharp look from his father. "Very well, Papa, I'll behave." He kissed Neil's cheek and bid him goodnight, Matt followed him from the throne room.

Matt muttered, "You're not going to leave him alone are you?" He groaned at the bright smile Kris sent him. "Why do I even ask?"

_what's the king doing?_ Alli wailed _why isn't he letting Adam and Kris meet?_ She flitted about frantically, unable to settle.

_the king knows what he's doing, baby girl_ Megan assured her.

_it's taking too long!_ Alli whined and then shut up when Megan shot her a chiding look. She folded her arms and grumped _fine, but I'm the one who granted the wish_

Megan raised an eyebrow and told her _you are not entitled to instant gratification though_ Alli pouted but Megan ignored her _now, it's time we got a little sleep while the humans do the same. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be quite a day_

_fine_ Alli muttered and they headed for the forest.

 

Adam was screaming inside. This place, these people, he didn't know what to say, how to act, what to do. He silently followed the chambermaid who showed him to a large room with a huge bed and a bath in the corner and he looked around for the lord he was to help prepare for his ablutions.

"I hope you sleep well, sir," the girl bobbed a curtsey and left him alone in …his room. He could not conceive that this was his room. He walked over to the bath and saw that water had been drawn. He reached down and trailed his hand through the fragrant heat. Feeling grimy in this opulent space, he stripped off his clothes and lowered himself with a hiss into the water.

"How is this possible?" he wondered out loud as he took up a bar of soap and started scrubbing. He felt as though he was sloughing away years and not just dirt. He looked over at the pile of clothes on the floor next to the bath and hated the thought of putting them on again. Then he stopped thinking as he lay back and closed his eyes.

He wasn't sure how long it was but he startled when rough, warm hands trailed down his chest. He sat up abruptly and turned to look at whoever had touched him.

"Kris," he breathed and then Kris leaned over the side of the bath and kissed him. Adam heard himself moan and then he pulled away. "How? What are you doing here?" he asked and Kris ran his hand gently down the side of Adam's face.

"I live here," Kris said softly.

"Oh," Adam blinked and opened his mouth to ask another question but was stopped by the heat of Kris' mouth.

"I don't want to talk right now," Kris told him with a slow smile, "I really just want to hold you and thank whatever gods were listening that you're here, with me."

Adam felt his body lighten and tighten and he grinned back at Kris. "There's a really big bed here," he offered and Kris laughed.

"All in good time," he agreed and then pulled his clothes off hastily and climbed in behind Adam in the bath. He settled back and wrapped his arms around Adam, who lay back with a happy sigh.

"I didn't think that I would ever see you again," Adam confessed as Kris ran his hands down his chest and up his arms and placed small biting kisses on his jaw.

"I wished for you," Kris told him against his neck, "I knew that my wish would come true."

Adam took Kris' hands in his, threaded their fingers together and pulled himself in tighter against Kris. "Why were you so sure?" he whispered.

"Because I have never wished for anything before," Kris said confidently and Adam turned his head so that he could catch his lips. The kiss was lazy, contented and perfect.

"Neither have I," Adam said when their lips parted. He looked straight into Kris' warm brown eyes and told him softly, "I made a wish tonight."

Kris smiled slowly and Adam grew distracted by the full bottom lip that begged to be bitten. "And what did you wish for, Adam?" he asked.

Adam found himself smiling back as he told him, "I wished for you." Kris pressed another soft kiss on his lips and they lay back in the bath together, eyes closed and content.

"I think I'm turning into a raisin," Kris said a while later. Adam heard himself giggle. Giggle? He'd never giggled in his life! He let Kris push him forward though and watched avidly as he climbed out of the bath and collected a couple of bath sheets from the small cupboard. He held one out to Adam who reluctantly left the warmth of the bath and he stood there in shock as Kris started drying him off.

"Kris, stop," he begged, but he wouldn't, didn't. He just carried on thoroughly drying every part of Adam's body, ruthlessly impassive as Adam twitched. "I am a slave, you must not," Adam told him.

"Just be quiet. You are a free man, and I want to do this, let me take care of you," Kris looked at him then, eyes hot, and Adam could see that he was by no means unmoved. "I want to do this," he repeated and Adam let him.

By the time Kris had made sure that every crack and crevice was dry, Adam was a shaking mess. He picked up the other bath sheet and stared at Kris. "May I?" he asked huskily and Kris nodded mutely.

Adam then proceeded to give Kris a little of his own medicine. When he moved around behind Kris and looked at the slope of his buttocks and the curve of his hips, he couldn't stand it anymore. He knelt down and bit at the tight muscle jumping and Kris whimpered. He laved it gently with his tongue and then moved to the other cheek, biting softly and sucking sweetly and Kris stood, every muscle twitching.

"May I?" Adam asked again, voice hoarse and Kris reached back with one hand and traced the curve of Adam's cheek.

"Anything," Kris told him and shuddered when Adam crowded in behind him, still on his knees but arms reaching around him, grasping his cock with one big hand and his hip with the other.

"Anything?" Adam asked boldly, finding courage in the obvious desire in Kris.

"Anything," Kris affirmed and almost fell back when Adam squeezed his cock and at the same time bit down hard on the curve of his ass.

"I want to eat you in small bites," Adam told him and Kris staggered and fell then, back into Adam, who caught him so that he was sitting on Adam's thighs. Kris dropped his head onto Adam's shoulder and looked up at him.

"I won't stop you," he said and Adam wanted to scream in triumph. He kept his hold on Kris' cock and ran his other hand up his chest, pressing him back so that Kris felt the branding heat of Adam's cock against his ass.

"I was a slave," Adam whispered, "Now I am a free man. I own nothing but I find that I want to own you." He nuzzled at Kris' neck and then sucked hard. Kris gave a strained cry and tilted his head to allow better access. "I want to mark you and make you wear a collar, claiming you as mine."

"I am yours," Kris assured him and Adam could see the purpling bruise flowering on his neck. It gave him a strange sense of satisfaction knowing that Kris would be wearing his mark for days. "I was yours the moment I saw you in the woods."

Adam felt something inside him give, an unknown dam that had held his emotions back and inside for so many years. He lunged forward, pushing Kris down on the carpet beneath him, hands frantic and urgent and racing all over his body.

"I need..." he gasped and Kris bucked up against him and Adam lost what little control he'd had. He held Kris down with one big hand and spread his ass cheeks with the other. Kris writhed and moaned and Adam stopped. "I don't know what to do," he confessed and Kris stopped moving.

Adam stood up, aching and hard and hurting and walked away. He heard Kris get to his feet and then a door open and shut. "Adam," Kris called him and he turned around. Kris was lying on the bed, legs spread and mouth red and Adam had never felt want like this in his life. "Come here," Kris commanded, holding out a hand, "Let me show you."

Adam couldn't stop himself. Kris was beauty and sex and want and need all wrapped up in golden skin and tight muscles and Adam was not strong enough to deny him. He took Kris' hand and climbed onto the bed, obeying Kris' silent command to move over him.

He groaned at the feeling of their bodies aligning. His cock was burning and screaming for release. Kris looked up at him, understanding and determination in his eyes. "Take this," he ordered Adam and handed him a small ornate pot. Adam stared at him, uncomprehending. "Open it," Kris told him impatiently and Adam obeyed. It was filled with a creamy mixture that was scented with cloves and nutmeg. Adam sniffed at it and Kris chuckled.

"What is this for?" Adam asked, unsure but calmer. He still ached from the press of his body to Kris' but concentrating on something else made it easier to bear.

"It is a lubricant cream, to make your passage easier," Kris told him and Adam stared at him.

"Passage where?" he asked and Kris flushed. "Oh!" Adam suddenly understood and felt himself blushing as well. "But will it not hurt?" he was curious and nervous but eager. Gods he was eager.

"Not really," Kris assured him, "it may be a little uncomfortable for a moment but the pleasure..." he trailed off.

Adam nodded and then handed the pot back to Kris. "I want you to do it," he told him and Kris stared. "Put it on me, I mean," Adam explained with a shy smile.

Kris dipped his fingers into the cream and gestured for Adam to lift himself up. The torturous feeling of Kris stroking the cool cream onto his cock made Adam whine and squirm. Kris also reached down and rubbed another dollop of the cream over his hole and Adam felt the air leave the room as he watched Kris dig his heels into the mattress and raise himself up to do it.

Adam reached out and put his fingers next to Kris'. "What should I do?" he asked, eyes riveted to their fingers.

Kris moved his hand away and then took Adam's index finger. "You need to prepare me," he said roughly, "you need to open me up." He left Adam's finger at his entrance and Adam looked deep into his eyes as he sank part of himself into Kris.

It was tight and hot and unbearable. Kris threw his head back with a groan and twisted, impaled on Adam's hand. "Move it," he gasped and Adam obeyed. He crooked his knuckle and saw Kris coming apart. "Another," Kris ordered, "put one more inside me."

Adam sent a second finger deep inside and Kris writhed. "Move your fingers like a scissor," Kris told him and Adam watched in fascination as Kris undulated on the bed.

"I can't stand it any more. I need you to come into me," Kris said, voice desperate. "Slowly."

"I can't..." Adam growled, "I don't think..." Kris slanted hot brown eyes at him.

"Inside, now," he ordered Adam and Adam snapped. He crowded forward and hooked his arms beneath Kris' knees.

"Is this..?" he gasped and Kris nodded, head falling back and throat bared in submission. "You are ready?" Adam asked and Kris nodded again. Adam looked down and then lowered one of Kris' legs so that he curled it around Adam's waist. "Hold on," he told Kris and took his cock in his freed hand. He lined it up and pushed in slowly, carefully. Kris groaned and he stopped, "Is that too much?" he asked and Kris shook his head.

"Just do it, please Adam," Kris begged hoarsely and Adam surged forward, into Kris in one long slow glide. He felt the moan stutter in his throat as he was encased in tight, dark heat and then Kris closed his eyes and said, "Move."

Adam moved. He became this pumping, burning, mindless thing as he snapped his hips back and forth and tried to find a rhythm that Kris could follow. But he had lost control, reason and was a mass of nerve and bone as he pushed and learned the limits that a body could take.

He felt something crack and the pressure geysered out of him as he came. He screamed into Kris' throat and heard the answering sob in his ears just before he lost consciousness.

It could not have been long because their bodies were still hot and sticky and sweaty when he opened his eyes again. He lifted his head and saw the dark eyelashes fanned across pale cheeks and whispered, "Kris!"

He lifted himself on his arms and pulled himself out, spent and soft and winced at the mess on the covers. Kris' leg dropped from around his waist and he lay limp and silent. Adam grew afraid. "Kris!" he said more urgently and then heaved a sigh of relief when Kris opened one eye.

"Stop shouting," Kris told him, voice cracked and rough.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked, "I didn't hurt you?"

The lazy, satisfied smile that crossed Kris' face did more to ease Adam's fears than any words. "I perfectly fine, thank you." Kris rolled his hips experimentally and grimaced. "Although I don't think I'll be sitting very comfortably for a few days."

Adam jumped off the bed and dipped a washcloth in the still lukewarm water of the bath, coming back to the bed to gently wipe the come and sweat from Kris. "You don't have to do that, you know," Kris told him softly.

Adam nodded. "I know, but I want to," echoing Kris' words earlier. He continued with his task until Kris was languid and clean and then Adam tugged at the covers, getting Kris to raise his hips so that he could drag them off the bed. He went back to the bath and cleaned himself up and then returned to the bed. He looked down at Kris, engulfed by the sheer size of the bed and smiled.

He climbed in behind Kris and pulled a sheet over them. Kris cuddled back into him, back to Adam's front and pulled at his arm until Kris was lying on it. Adam wrapped his other arm around Kris' waist, linked their fingers, and finally let sleep claim him.

Slave to free man to lover in a matter of hours. It had been a good day.

_is it today?_ Alli bobbled in the air and Megan sighed.

_wishes are funny things, baby girl, you make them, you grant them, then it's up to the universe as to when they will come true,_

Alli scowled. _what's the point of granting wishes if you're dead by the time they actually get fulfilled?_ she groused.

_my impatient little fae_ Queen Lil said fondly, coming up behind them, _today is a good day for you_ she smiled at Megan _for both of you_

Alli clapped her hands _wish coming true?_ she asked hopefully.

Queen Lil laughed and the stars danced _wish coming true_

 

Kris woke early and slipped out of the bed, stopping only to press a soft kiss on Adam's mouth. The night had been wonderful and the connection he felt was so much more than physical. Now he just had to get back to his room without his father knowing where he'd spent his night.

Matt was asleep in a chair outside the door and Kris nudged him awake. "Come on, you're a useless watchdog."

Matt yawned and grumbled, "My back hurts." Kris pulled him to his feet and they made their way to the royal chambers. His father was waiting for him in his room. The crossed arms and the tapping foot boded ill. Matt, the coward, mumbled an excuse and fled.

"What did I ask you?" Neil enquired voice deceptively soft.

Kris dropped his eyes and muttered sulkily, "That I stay away from Adam until today."

Neil sighed, "Too much to ask?" Kris nodded miserably. "Son, I know that you're convinced that this boy is your destiny, but he needs to have an identity outside of the Cowells or you. He has to be his own person first before he can be someone worthy of you."

Kris glared at his father, eyes narrow and cold. "He is worthy of anyone. He's more honourable in one little finger than some knight's entire bodies."

His father held up a hand. "I am sorry, I did not mean to imply that you are too good for him. But he's been a slave all his life. You need to give him a chance to be free."

Kris threw himself down onto a chair. "But Papa, if he's free then everyone will want him and then I'll lose him and..."

Neil laughed. "That boy is already in love with you, son, no matter who he becomes as a free man, he'll always be yours." He cast a loving eye on Kris. "But you need to let him go to make sure he comes back to you." He paused and then said, "Sir Ryan has found his family."

Kris shot back to his feet. "What? How? Who are they?"

Neil shook his head. "The Lamberts are a noble family who fell on hard times. About twenty odd years ago, the baron, Eber, gambled away the family fortune."

"To Lord Cowell," Kris spat and Neil nodded.

"Correct. And the only payment that he would accept, was their son, Adam." He clasped his hands behind his back. "To think that a Lord in my kingdom would demand such a price..." he growled, "Cowell will still be brought to book for that."

"They sold their child?" Kris couldn't even conceive of such a thing and his heart ached for Adam.

"Do not judge them harshly, Kristopher. I think they may hate themselves far more than we could." Neil sighed, "Sir Ryan is bringing them here as we speak."

"I should be with Adam..." Kris began but his father frowned.

"No, my boy, this is for Adam to deal with. You cannot be a part of it." Kris scowled and then subsided at his father's glare. "Adam needs to talk to them, hear from them what happened. It is his right."

"I don't like it," Kris protested and Neil came over and gave him a hug.

"I know, son, but it has to happen this way, or all you will get is a slave in a free man's clothes." Kris pressed his face against his father's neck and held him tight.

_they sold him?_ Alli gasped and Megan nodded solemnly _how could they do something so wicked?_

_do not judge, my love_ Megan warned and stroked a hand over Alli's bright curls _we can listen while they tell Adam and then hopefully all will be clear_

Alli nodded dubiously but muttered _selling a child is never a good thing_ Megan hugged her close and they perched on a gilded statue in the throne room, watching the human drama unfold.

Baron Eber and Baroness Leila Lambert came into the throne room with Sir Ryan. Adam was talking to the king and immediately knelt when he saw them.

"Up Adam," King Neil hissed at him and he scrambled to his feet, cheeks hot. "Baron, Baroness," the king said coolly and they both bowed low.

"Majesty," Baron Eber began but his wife interjected, "You have found him?" she asked hopefully.

King Neil stared at her and Adam held his breath. "We have found him," he said and the baroness burst into tears.

Adam felt a pang of sympathy for the weeping woman and wondered who the king had found. He was happy that the lady was getting her wish.

"Adam," he heard the king say and he looked up to see King Neil holding out his hand. "Come here, lad."

Adam went obediently and knelt at the king's feet. "Boy," King Neill rumbled warningly, "I thought I told you about kneeling to me."

Adam felt a small smile cross his face as he got to his feet. "I forgot, your majesty," he said softly and his smile widened as he heard the king's soft harrumph.

"Indeed," was all King Neil said though and then he put a large hand on Adam's shoulder. "I would like you to meet some people, Adam."

Adam looked up at the king and then at the lady and lord before the throne. "Your majesty?" he asked, confused.

"This is Baron Lambert and his wife, Baroness Leila." Adam froze at the names.

"Lambert?" he whispered and his eyes were fixed on the lady. Her eyes...there was something about her eyes...

"Adam?" the lady came forward, hand out towards him, trembling. "Are you my Adam?" she asked and Adam found that he couldn't say a word as she touched his face with a shaking hand. "Eber?" she turned to the baron who was standing staring at him as though he had seen a ghost.

"My name is Adam," he croaked and the lady let out a choked sob. "I have been a slave in Lord Simon Cowell's household since my fourth year. I do not remember my family."

Baroness Lambert threw herself on him, crying huge, gulping tears and the baron came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Adam looked at the king helplessly and then his arms came up and around the lady.

"Hush, my lady, please do not cry so, you will make yourself sick." Adam patted her back awkwardly and she just shook her head as her hot tears scorched his neck.

"I am not letting you go ever again," she told him firmly, voice still wobbling and he looked over at the baron who had tears in his eyes.

"You are the image of my father," the baron said, "your grandfather. He will be so pleased to see you."

Adam stepped carefully away from the lady who gave a protesting whimper. He moved back to the king's side and felt calmer. "I do not know you," he said, quaking with nerves.

"That is understandable," Baron Lambert said sadly, "you haven't seen us for twenty four years."

Adam shook his head. "I do not know you," he repeated.

The lady came up to him and took his face between her hands. "But I know _you_," she insisted. "You're my boy, my son, my Adam."

Her eyes, Adam thought dazedly again, there was something about her eyes and for a second there was a memory, a voice singing him a lullaby and soft, loving eyes looking down at him. "I ..." he looked at her and whispered, "Mother?"

She pulled him into her arms and clutched him close, pressing kisses on every part of his face she could reach. "My baby, my boy!" she cried and then Adam felt bigger, stronger arms coming around him from behind and he stiffened for a moment and then relaxed into the embrace of his parents.

King Neil cleared his throat, "Much as I hate to interrupt this happy reunion, I have a few questions for you." He looked sternly at the Lamberts and Adam gently pulled away from them at a signal from the king. His mother made a soft noise, an objection that died when she caught the king's gaze.

"You wish to know why we sold our son into slavery," Eber said stiffly and the king nodded. He flushed but stood tall as he replied, "I had a gambling problem. I played cards and got into debt. Lord Cowell purchased my markers from the gaming house and then called them in." His mouth thinned, "I offered him everything, my house, my fortune, my title, everything, but he told me that all he wanted was Adam." He looked at Adam, eyes dark with misery, "I can say nothing in my defence, son. What I did was wrong and unforgivable."

Adam stared at him and then asked, "What did he threaten to do if you did not sell me to him?"

Baron Lambert's eyes shot to his and he said, "How did you...?"

Adam smiled bitterly and replied, "I know Lord Cowell. He is not one to be denied what he wants."

The lady, his mother, he corrected silently, gasped and her mouth went wide with shock. "Did he..? Did he hurt you, do anything to you?" she asked, obviously dreading his reply.

"He beat me," Adam shrugged, "but mostly he ignored me." He looked down and said softly, "I think he wanted me to be some sort of playmate for his sons but they never grew to like me. They liked to hurt me, when Lord Cowell was not looking, but I was bigger than them and tried to ensure I was never alone with them. Once I got older, I got stronger and they would taunt me and prod at me, but I think they were wary of Lord Cowell's wrath."

His mother was crying again, and he rushed to assure her, "My life was not an unpleasant one, my lady I had food, clothing, a roof over my head. He was truly never cruel to me."

The baron looked at him bleakly and said, "He made me choose. You or Leila."

Adam gaped at him and the king said, "What?" as though he wasn't sure that he'd heard correctly.

"He told me that either I gave him Adam as payment or he would take my wife." Baron Lambert shook his head, "How is a man supposed to choose between his wife and his son?" Leila went to her husband and wrapped an arm around him.

"We have never stopped hoping that he would come to his senses and return you to us," she told Adam earnestly and he nodded.

"But why did you not seek him out again once he was older?" King Neil asked, not quite prepared to let them off the hook so easily. "Why did you not come to me for aid?"

"Lord Cowell told us that he would kill Adam if we tried to contact him or free him." Eber stood stiffly and Leila hugged him. "I was not prepared to take the chance that he would do as he promised." He looked at Adam and said, "I am so very sorry, my son, I made a stupid mistake and have paid for it for two dozen years."

"This is unacceptable!" King Neil was red with anger and he bellowed for his aide. "Ryan!"

The knight came in a few minutes later and bowed to the king, "Majesty," he said and arched a brow.

"I want you to bring Lord Cowell here." The king paced the throne room and Adam watched him cautiously. Until now, all he had been exposed to was the king as kind and genuine. He was reminded now that King Neil was the overlord of the country and it was obvious that he took his duties very seriously.

"He will be coming here tonight, majesty, for the prince's party," Sir Ryan reminded him. The king's eyes gleamed for a moment and he nodded in satisfaction.

"All the nobles from the country will be here tonight," the king mused to himself, "My son, my heir will be honoured for his birthday and the newly reunited Lambert family will be presented to society." He rubbed his hands in glee. "This promises to be a party that no one will ever forget."

Adam looked at his parents. "I am not rejecting you," he told them earnestly, "But perhaps we can take some time to get to know one another?" He glanced over at the king who smiled at him fondly. "I want to know my family."

The lady, his mother, grasped him close and vowed, "I will not lose you again." He felt lightness, a release that he didn't know he'd needed and he nodded as she stepped back.

He turned to the king and said urgently, forgetting his audience, "Your majesty, I found him!"

The king looked at him in confusion and asked, "What are you talking about, lad?"

Adam moved closer and whispered, "The man that I told you about, Kris, he came to me last night. He said that the palace was his home."

King Neil flushed, cleared his throat and muttered, "Well, I am sure you'll meet him tonight at the prince's ball." Adam smiled at him.

"Do you really think so?" he asked hopefully and King Neil patted his shoulder.

"Indeed, I would be most surprised if your true love does not appear to sweep you off your feet." The king sounded almost amused as he said it.

"True love?" Adam asked and smiled. "That is what this feeling is. It is true love." King Neil rolled his eyes and waved at Sir Ryan to clear the throne room.

_you promise?_ Alli asked, looking at the Fae Queen.

_have I ever lied to you, little one?_ Lil asked.

_no_ Alli said thoughtfully, _but it seems as though true love takes a lot of hard work_

The queen giggled and the clouds fluffed themselves up into cotton wool puffs _my darling little fae, don't you know that anything worth having is hard won_

Alli flounced a little and the daffodil she was standing on bobbled. _but it's taking so long_ she moaned.

Megan shook her head _you are so impatient, baby girl_ she said sternly _humans take a little more time than us fae to figure things out_

Queen Lil surveyed the brightly lit ballroom. _our Adam is going to have his whole life changed tonight_ she mused.

_that happened as soon as Sir Ryan bought him from that Lord Cowell monster_ Alli pointed out.

The Fae Queen nodded, _true, true, but now, after these many years, our Adam will finally get his happily ever after_

_done, done and done!_ Alli declared, whirling in a cascade of light.

_done, done and done!_ Megan whispered and the night perked up and obeyed.

 

Kris waited impatiently as his valet dressed him. "Stop fidgeting," Bradley told him, smacking at his hands.

"You're taking too long," Kris complained and Bradley arched a brow. Kris wondered how so much emotion could be conveyed by a single movement of a muscle. It was most annoying.

"Perfection takes time, highness," was all Bradley said though and Kris submitted with a groan. He'd learned not to argue with his valet when he was in this mood.

"I look fine," he told Bradley about five minutes later, trying to ease away from the fussy hands, and was shot down by the little growl that threatened him.

"Fine is not an acceptable term for the resplendence you should present. This is an important night," Bradley told him prissily and fiddled with his collar. "It's not every year that the crown prince turns twenty five and gets betrothed."

Kris pushed his fussy hands away. "He hasn't said yes yet." and that was the entire problem. Adam didn't know who he really was and he might not want to be tied to the heir to the throne.

"Oh please," Bradley huffed, "as if anyone would say no to you," he met Kris' surprised gaze with a smirk and added, "highness."

"That makes me feel much better," he grinned and the valet stuck out his tongue, the familiarity of years together giving him the freedom to be occasionally disrespectful. He told Kris that it kept him humble. Kris thought privately that Bradley needed someone to take him down a notch or fifty.

"Dress yourself then, see if I care," he scowled, stepping back and throwing his hands in the air in frustration and Kris walked to the mirror.

"If anyone asks, I'll tell them that you dressed me," he told Bradley, who squawked and bustled back over to double check every button and zipper and tie.

"Thank you, Bradley," Kris told him solemnly and Brad quirked a grin.

"He'd better be worthy of you," Bradley said, serious suddenly, and Kris chuckled softly.

"I rather think the question is am I worthy of him?" he offered and left his chambers, heading for the ball room.

He smiled as he reached the big doors. He stopped and looked at Sir Ryan. "Is he here?" he asked eagerly and he nodded.

Kris took a deep breath and the doors swung open. "Three cheers for Prince Kristopher!" Sir Ryan called and the crowd all turned to face him. "Hip, hip!"

"Hurrah!" they shouted back and Kris beamed, eyes scanning the faces for the only one he wanted to see.

"Hip, hip!" Kris saw his mother and father smiling at him from the other side of the ballroom and he sent them an absent grin in return.

"Hurrah!" the crowd yelled and Kris suddenly saw him. Tall and gorgeous and so very nervous, standing near the king and queen but slightly off to one side close to the Baron and Baroness Lambert.

"Hip, hip!" Sir Ryan put one hand in the small of his back and shoved. "Go!" he whispered.

"Hurrah!" they called for the last time but Kris only saw Adam. He was dressed in black and silver and his hair had been swept away from his beautiful face. Right now, that lovely face was staring at him, slack-jawed and astonished as he walked towards him.

"Hello," he smiled at Adam and held out a hand, "I don't think I've seen you at one of these parties before." Adam was mute but placed his hand in Kris' and held tight. "I am Prince Kristopher, as I'm sure you heard, but my friends all call me Kris," he felt his mouth stretch wider as Adam's fingers tightened on his.

"The party…it's your…you're the…" Adam stuttered and his eyes went wide with comprehension. "You're the prince!" he declared and Kris laughed.

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out." He pulled Adam forward and said softly, "you look incredible." He watched as pink flowered across Adam's cheekbones.

He turned to the baron and bowed. "Baron Lambert, would you please introduce us?" He still hadn't let go of Adam's hand.

Eber hid a smile and bowed in return. "Of course, your highness, please allow me to introduce you to my son, Adam. He's only just been returned to us."

Kris lifted Adam's hand and pressed a soft kiss on his knuckles. "I am _so_ very pleased to meet you," he said and then asked, "May I have this dance?"

The frantic panic in Adam's eyes warned Kris that he was about to say no but Leila Lambert stepped gently on her son's foot and he yelped. "I am sure he would be delighted to dance with you, highness," she said and narrowed her eyes at Adam.

Adam's mouth set in a mutinous line and Kris was sure he was about to ignore everyone and refuse so he whispered, "I just want to hold you in my arms. I need to feel you against me, to know that you're real." Adam looked at him steadily and then gave a jerky nod.

Kris took a relieved breath and then led Adam out onto the dance floor. The orchestra started up a slow rendition of "Can't Help Falling in Love with You" and Kris pulled Adam into his arms. He felt the stiffness in his body and knew that he had to explain his actions. He wasn't used to explaining himself to anyone but his parents.

"You lied to me," Adam accused him as they made a slow circle around the room and Kris was pinned by his angry blue eyes.

"I didn't tell you _all_ of the truth," Kris corrected and flinched a little at the sparks shooting out of Adam's eyes.

"You lied to me," he insisted and Kris sighed.

"Do you have any idea how wonderful it was to be with someone who liked me for me?" he asked Adam, willing him to understand. "Everyone wants to be around me because I am the prince and the heir to the throne. You just wanted to be with me. For me." They slowly moved around the floor, shuffling basically because Adam clearly had no idea how to dance.

"But why didn't you tell me last night?" Adam asked and Kris shook his head.

"I couldn't," he said softly, "you were meeting your parents the next day." Adam glared at him and Kris tried his best puppy dog eyes. "I didn't want to distract you?" he offered lamely and Adam snorted and then laughed reluctantly.

"I should really never talk to you again," Adam groused and then moved in closer so that they were eventually just swaying together.

"Forgive me?" Kris asked, Adam's answer the most important thing in his life right then.

"I want to be angry," Adam mumbled against his hair, "but these last two days have brought me so much, a family, freedom, you," he sighed, "I just wish you had told me sooner, before I saw you like this, here," he waved a hand to indicate the opulence of the room and its inhabitants.

Kris looked up at him with a smile and asked, "Do you think anyone doubts that I am fascinated by you?" Adam scanned the room and flushed when he saw all the eyes on them.

"No," he muttered, "everyone is staring at us."

Kris laughed and told him, "It's because I walked in here and chose to open my birthday party, dancing with you. It was as good as a declaration of my intentions."

Adam stepped back and stared down at him. "What does that mean?" he asked suspiciously.

Kris tugged him close again. "It means that after a suitably proper amount of time, my father will talk to your father and negotiate a marriage price." Adam froze in his arms and Kris continued, "And then I will come to your house and go down on one knee and ask for your hand in marriage."

Adam shook his head. "You don't want to marry me, you're a prince and I'm a…"

"A nobleman's son," Kris reminded him gently, "and a completely appropriate consort for a prince or a king."

"But…" Adam stuttered and Kris smiled at him. "I'm…"

"I loved you the moment I saw you," Kris told him, "Do you remember what I said to you in the grove?"

Adam took a deep breath, those silver blue eyes solemn and nodded. "You told me that you knew me."

Kris reached up, ignoring the avid stares of his guests and brushed a stray lock of hair back from Adam's forehead. "I think my heart knew before everything else. I made a wish that morning and then I met you."

Adam ducked his head and whispered, "I made a wish too and now, here I am, dancing with you."

Kris dropped his head and rested it against Adam's heart. "This may sound crazy, but I think the fae had something to do with us finding each other."

"That is the only explanation for all that has happened," Adam agreed.

"Adam?" A startled voice made them break apart and Lord Cowell was standing there, Daniel and Scott flanking him. Adam tensed and Kris took his hand, turning to face Adam's former owner.

"Lord Cowell," he bent his head and the lord and his sons quickly bowed to him.

"Your highness, I am sorry but there seems to be some horrendous practical joke being played on you this evening," Lord Cowell said earnestly. He waved at Adam, "This is an imposter and a slave and he needs to be shown the door immediately. I will place him in detention until you see…" he trailed off and paled as the Lamberts came up to stand beside their son.

Eber placed a hand on Adam's shoulder that Kris could tell gave Adam further courage. "Lord Cowell," he grated and he looked like he wanted to break something, preferably over the lord's head.

"Baron Lambert," Lord Cowell gasped and stepped back. Then he seemed to realise that everything was unravelling when the king and queen walked over to offer their silent support to Kris. It gave him a malicious pleasure to watch the coward sputtering but Adam still seemed frozen with fear.

"Adam," King Neil put a big hand on Adam's other shoulder, supporting him publicly and Kris had never loved his father more. "As it was you that suffered these many years, perhaps you would like to decide their punishment?"

"Punishment?" Lord Cowell squawked and Kris nearly laughed as his sons edged away from him, making it public that they did not support their father.

"Yes," King Neil said softly, "Punishment for blackmailing a peer of the realm into signing his child over to slavery or seeing his wife used instead."

"I was well within my rights," Lord Cowell defended weakly and then shut up when he saw the rage on the king's face.

"No _noble_man worth his salt would ever stoop so low." He turned to Sir Ryan who had appeared at his side. "Take Lord Cowell and his sons and put them in the tower until I have decided what to do with them."

"Send them away," Adam whispered and Kris looked at him. He was pale but composed and he stood straight and tall and proud.

"What was that, my lad?" King Neil asked and grinned when Kris rolled his eyes. His father was determined to push Adam kicking and screaming into court life, whether he wanted it or not.

"Send them into exile," Adam told him more firmly, "your majesty," he tacked on hastily and the king beamed at him. Kris disguised his laugh as a cough and squeezed Adam's hand.

"Excellent plan, Adam! And I am donating his lands and possessions to you and your family as recompense for the years you have been apart. It does not nearly repay what was stolen, but at least it will be a start."

Eber bowed to the king and said, "Thank you, your majesty, but I do not want anything tainted by this man."

Adam said abruptly, "I'll take it." And Kris started laughing as the Cowells were herded away, protesting loudly.

_happily ever after?_ Alli batted her eyelashes at the queen hopefully _please?_

Queen Lil laughed and agreed _happy ending indeed, little fae_ Alli clapped her hands in glee and swooped around the glittery lights of the ballroom, sparks trailing behind her.

Megan shook her head fondly as she watched the bright head in the distance _were we ever that eager for true love to happen?_ she asked Lil.

_of course we were, dearest_ the queen assured her, _but we get jaded as we get older which is why the ability to grant wishes is given to the children_

Megan nodded and laughed as Alli spun around the room. _what wise fae decided that, I wonder?_ she arched a look at Lil who laughed as well.

_it is time to leave these humans to their own devices, we have done what we can_ she waved at Alli who raced back.

_it is true love, isn't it?_ Alli asked earnestly and Queen Lil looked back at the two lovers with a smile.

_if it isn't then we haven't been doing our jobs very well for the past ten thousand years, have we, little fae?_ she asked archly.

Alli beamed her delight and the three fae headed out into the night, having granted true love's wish.

Adam watched as Lord Cowell and his sons were taken away by several burly guardsmen and something hard and cold melted inside him. He looked down at Kris, still bemused by the fact that _his_ Kris was actually Prince Kristopher, heir to the throne.

"Stop it," Kris told him in a low voice.

"Stop what?" Adam asked, a slow smile creeping over his face.

"Staring at me," Kris muttered, slightly flushed and that was another thing that Adam just couldn't quite believe. This gorgeous, funny, amazing man loved him. Him! A slave.

Not a slave anymore, he reminded himself with satisfaction. A baron's son, a nobleman in his own right, a land owner now.

"But I like staring at you," Adam protested softly, feeling daring.

Kris sent him a dark look and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, just stop it please, we can't do anything about it for the next few months at least."

Adam stared at him in horror. "What? What do you mean 'months'?"

Kris sighed and said, "When courting begins, we are chaperoned. At all times. We will have no time to be alone together."

"At all times?" Adam could hear the bleat in his voice and winced when the queen leaned over.

"At all times," she affirmed in a stern voice and Adam wilted. "On the plus side though," she continued thoughtfully, "Kristopher must woo you with gifts and prose and courtly things. It is the proper way to conduct the courtship."

"Mama!" Kris exclaimed, face red and scowling.

Adam inched closer to Queen Kimberley, he was already half in love with her. "Gifts? Really?" he breathed and she nodded.

"Of course. A courtship is a serious thing, and a prince's courtship, the most serious of them all." She looked at her son who was determinedly ignoring her, talking to Baron Lambert.

"I've never had a gift," Adam said thoughtfully and the queen put an arm around him.

"You'll have many gifts, my boy," she assured him and he smiled at her.

"I want lots of gifts," Adam told Kris who glared daggers at his laughing mother. "Flowers and jewels and clothes," he said cheerfully.

Kris sighed, "Not even married and you're already so demanding."

Adam froze in panic and thought for a moment that he had gone too far. He'd only been free for a day and he was already being… "Stop that," Kris ordered, breaking in on his frantic thoughts. He took Adam's hand and pulled him close. "Come on, let's get this started."

They stood in front of the Lamberts and Kris bowed low and said, "I know that this is sudden, but I formally request permission to court your son, Adam, sir."

Eber stared at him and bowed in return, "Of course, your highness," he replied, equally formal and King Neil came over and shook his hand jovially.

"Now that the formalities are done, who do we get to be their chaperone?" Queen Kimberley asked and Adam could see the mischief in her eyes.

"Certainly not that wastrel, Matthew," the king scoffed, "they'll be compromised on their first outing!"

Adam blushed furiously and Kris moaned a little in humiliation.

"What about Sir Ryan?" the queen offered and King Neil thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"I need him too much, I can't have him gallivanting off with these two lovebirds whenever they want to be alone together," he stated firmly.

"Papa!" Kris exclaimed, turning bright red to the tips of his ears, and Leila started giggling.

"What?" the king asked with a raised brow, "as if I don't know where you were last night?" but his eyes were twinkling in wicked delight.

Queen Kimberley put her hand over his mouth. "Hush, you!" she told him, eyes bright with laughter.

Adam stood there as they bickered and Kris stuttered in embarrassment and he thought about his life and how he had found his way to this place, in this time, with these people.

He leaned down to Kris and whispered in his ear, "I think that here, right now, my wish came true," he told him.

Kris turned to look at him, brown eyes soft and warm. "Right now?" he asked, curling his fingers around Adam's.

Adam nodded. "Right now, this feels like forever," Adam told him, heart suddenly so full it felt like his whole body was about to burst into a million bubbles of joy.

"It's only the beginning of forever, love," Kris said softly, "we're only at the start."

Adam kissed him then and as he did, he thought he heard the sound of laughter on the wind. The fae had granted his wish, it was up to him to make sure it stayed true.

**Author's Note:**

> **beta** The patient, understanding &amp; utterly wonderful , , and This story is so much better because of them  
> **notes:** Title is from Shakespeare.  
> **art:** the unbelievably fabulous &amp; ridiculously talented One look at her art &amp; you're desperate to know where it fits in my story. Seriously. I'm still smiling…weeks later. You're made of awesome bb. Go &amp; tell her how awesome she is ok? That is an order.[Art Master Post](http://dun.livejournal.com/18621.html)


End file.
